The Crazies
by indescribablegalx3
Summary: What if A never killed Alison? What if the Liars killed her? What if A...never existed? The liars are in a mental ward and discover their worst nightmare. Plan on this to become a two-shot. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I am totally sorry for my long absence on FF. Lack of inspiration and my focus on school can be the excuse. But the good news is I'm back and ready to write! Sorry for my rant. Hope you like this! Rated T for language.**

Detective Wilden slyly walks into Radley Sanitarium demanding the presence of four familiar girls. The girls are escorted into a vacant room. They are only informed that they all have a visitor. Detective Wilden walks through the door, smugness reflecting off his face. "Miss me?" The girls stay frozen in shock and fear. They all wondered what he would possibly want to see them all for.

Seeking their true emotions on their faces, he continued to walk around the room, circling the four girls like a shark waiting for its prey. "You may be wondering why I'm here." The detective laughs and slams his hands down on the table. "Let me put this nice and clear…you girls are accused for the killing of Alison DiLaurentis on September 1st."

_1 year earlier…_

**Spencer's POV: ***Night of Alison's disappearance*

I think to myself, _Tonight is the night to end it all with her. She never saw it coming…and she never will. You may inquire why we're doing this. She's a manipulative bitch, and I'm astounded I ever became friends with her. She always challenges me and puts down the others. How the hell is that right to anyone? I'm fed up and this is why __**her life should end**__! _I realize my anger got the best of me and I calm down, saving my emotions for later. I finish up my makeup and leave my room to set up the barn for the night.

_An hour later…_

The Queen Bee herself arrives and I signal to the girls that the **real** party has started. We start to play music, drink, and gossip nonstop. I make an excuse to go to the bathroom and wait outside instead. I hear Emily ask Alison if they can take a walk, insisting that she has a lot on her mind. Alison, having a soft spot for Emily, gave in and they headed out to the woods not so far from my house. I grabbed a shovel from the side of the barn and start to follow not so far behind. Once I see an opportunity, I take it and knock out Alison with all the anger and rage in my body. "This is for all the shit you put us through! You are a cold-hearted, harsh, manipulative bitch!" Emily pulled me away from hitting Alison anymore. Emily is sobbing and asking me hysterically, "Why Spenc, why did we have to do this to her?" I calmly wrapped my arms around her in an embrace responding, "She well deserved it, Em. I'm sure she saw it coming! I mean, eventually someone was going to do it; why not handle it ourselves?"

She didn't speak, only shook her head in disgust. I gently spoke, "Come on Emily, and help me with her body. What's done is done; there's no turning back now. After we erase any evidence of what we did, we can just let loose and forget this ever happened." Emily sighed and agreed, just wanting to go back into the comfort of her other two best friends, who were too engrossed in their drunken sleep back at the barn. Once they deposited Alison's body, they drank away their grief and pain as the realization set in: they killed their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I just want to say thanks for all the support! You guys are great. Happy Fourth of July! On with the story…and enjoy! **

_Months later… _

Alison's body was eventually found and her funeral was planned. The girls grieved along with the rest of the town. After the service, they all received an anonymous text from a person named "-A". They soon got used to the feeling of fear and worry when they heard that familiar beep from their phones. This went on and on until it was a daily routine to them. Once secrets were exposed and people started getting hurt, they began to try to find out who "-A" was.

*Forward back to Radley*

**Hanna's POV: **

I can't believe we're here being interrogated by this joke of a detective. This gives me a flashback of the time when I was caught shoplifting those sunglasses. Man, this detective irks me so bad that I want to take that pen and stick it right up his- "Hanna! Since no one seems to explain why you girls killed Alison, why don't you contribute?" Detective Wilden said with a smug smirk on his face, snapping her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and replied, "We've told you the truth! We are victims of a crazy bitch named "A" who has ruined our lives, harmed people close to us, and hit me with their damn car!" She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. The detective replied with a snort and a simple shake of his head. "What if I told you girls that, maybe this A, was a hallucination? Alison died that night in the grip of your own hands, not a mysterious person named -A!"

Aria seemed shaken by the sudden realization of his words. She thought to herself, _Maybe we did kill her…oh what do I know! I was in a drunken sleep by the time I even noticed them gone from the barn. Aria, just play it cool. He doesn't have any evidence against you. _She boldly asked loud and clear, "Is there any evidence against us, Detective?" He turned to look at her sternly and then placed a large object on the table. "Does any of this ring a bell ladies?" He asked the girls eyeing each of them carefully. They all tried their best not to break down in front of him, everyone except Emily.

**Emily's POV: **

This is taking over me so badly, more than anybody else in this room. I loved Alison and the fact that I witnessed the taking of her life kills me inside. I suddenly have a gut feeling that I need to confess. Liars never come out winning anyways… I burst out of my chair and screamed on the top of my lungs, "WE DID IT! OKAY? WE KILLED HER AND I REGRET THAT NIGHT WITHOUT A DOUBT IN MY HEART! I LOVED HER! BUT SHE- I pointed at Spencer- WANTED HER DEAD FOR HER OWN SELFISH SELF!" After my outburst, I collapsed in sobs and was comforted by Hanna and Aria. Spencer stared at the wall ahead of her, keeping to herself the entire time.

Detective Wilden, who was feeling confident and proud, asked Spencer if she had more to add to my confession. Now it was Spencer's turn to yell. She screamed, "Alright already! Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes here clearly told you it all! We are "A" and we pretended to be terrorized by this mysterious person. We killed that bitch because she deserved it! She put my life through hell and these girls are too afraid to admit the same! Why should I be punished for doing something good?"

Detective Wilden just stood there, taking in all of what he discovered. With a simple nod, he gathered his things and said, "I will see you all in a week to discuss your court date." The girls, tired from their long day, began to get up from their seats when a nurse walked in saying, "Wait! Girls, you have one more special visitor waiting to see you! She says she came from a faraway place. I believe she said her name was Alison." Each girl turned their head towards each other and shared a scared, confused glance.

**~FIN~**

**Well guys, this is the end of the road. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing this. Let me know if you expected that little twist at the end. Is it really Alison...or just another hallucination? Love ya! :D **


End file.
